Ankoku No Shihaisha
by mamo-chan
Summary: When Takumi and Ren go to the digital world, only one of them comes back... plz RR children of 4th season


The Darkness drowns the Light  
  
Petite Aura: My digimon story! Waii! Ohkee! First: the disclaimer! Mamo: heh. yup! I don't own digimon or any other original character in this story!! I'm Mamo! We're the same person. but I'm the evil one!! Petite Aura: im the good one! Hehe please read our other stories!!! PLZ!!! Remember, im mamo-chan!! Mamo: LOOK US UP!! Petite Aura: ARIGATO! Bai!! PIKA PIKA NYO! Mamo: yooh better read or else I'll take the shot gun to your head!! **leaves and drags petite aura with her**  
  
Petit Aura: **through a microphone** It was a normal day. Two little kids, about the age of 10, were walking down the street to the park. It was after school hours and they were going to the playground. There was a girl child by the name of Miika-Ren, but she just went by Ren.  
  
Mamo: **also through a microphone** the other child, a boy, by the name of Takumi, was walking next to her. They were minding their own business when a big vortex scoops them up and they are swept away to the digital world.  
  
Petite Aura: and that is were our story begins and we actually leave **sweatdrop**  
  
Mamo: you'll see what they do and all the stuff..  
  
Ren and Takumi woke up in a different place. They were up on a cliff. As they looked down at the landscape below them, they noticed that it was very beautiful. None like they had ever seen before. Even imagined. It was a beautiful, lush, green forest to the west of the world and it was a barren, dry desert to the east and there was a big flaming volcano up near the north and a big, blue sea to the south. Above them all, was a land in the clouds. It was as big as all of the lands below combined and was bright like the sun! They smiled at each other and jumped off the cliff, not knowing if they would land safely or not. They were having an adventure. Then, fortunately, they slowed to a stop as soon as they reached the ground. They were at a beach! They were by the large sea. There, whale like creatures came to greet them, speaking human speech.  
  
"Hello there! Beautiful day for the human children to visit, is it not?" asked one of the fishes.  
  
"Yes, Sir! It certainly is!" beamed Ren.  
  
"Do you know where to find. Terriermon and Izumon?" Asked Takumi. The fish pointed to the north, where the volcano stood.  
  
"Last I saw of those two goofballs, they said they were heading up to the mountain,"  
  
"Thanks then! We'll go see them!" With that, they headed for the mountain. It wasn't long before they saw the two creatures they were seeking. Izumon, who looked like black wolf cub with a red eclipse on his forehead, came up to Ren and tackled her from behind. He was about the size of a small watermelon and had large paws with big claws sticking out of them. The claws didn't hurt Ren and she gladly grabbed him up and swung him into the air.  
  
"Izumon!" Ren giggles. "You scared me for a minute!" she scratched him between his ears. Izumon could also speak human speech, but not very well.  
  
"Yup! I gotted you, Ren!" ((Petite Aura: awww cute!)) He jumped out of her arms and listened for a while. He put his head low to the ground and Terriermon, who was white with green ear tips, which were extra long and touched the ground, hands, and feet, and had 2 little horns on the top of his head, stood in a defensive pose in front of Takumi. Takumi grabbed Ren's arm.  
  
"We should go down a little." he tried pulling her but she wouldn't budge.  
  
"I'm not leaving 'till they say so! It might be okay!" she yanked her arm free and waited for a response from the digimon. Suddenly, Izumon went to Ren and began to push her.  
  
"You gotsta leave now. something big is coming down here," he nudged her leg.  
  
"yup yup. its coming! Go go!" Terriermon urged. Before Takumi could answer, Ren yelled,  
  
"We're staying here! We need to protect you and keep you guys safe! What if you guys get hurt. or worse!?" Izumon shook his head.  
  
"We'll be okays!" he kept nudging her. "Go!" Izumon was ready to attack. The eclipse on his forehead was turning gray and there were flames coming from his paws.  
  
"Izumon. cool your jets. there's a guy over there." Ren smiled. There was, in fact, a boy with goggles on his head. He looked unsure and stared at them for a while. Then they heard a big noise behind them. It was the vortex. It was time to go home.  
  
"Sorry we can't stay! We'll be back tomorrow!" yelled Takumi  
  
"Bye Izumon! Bye Terriermon!" finished Ren.  
  
When they woke up next, they were at the park again.  
  
"Well, there are more people in the digital world." Takumi sighed.  
  
"Yea, but they seem nice and I like them! Maybe we could actually meet them next time! Izumon was a little up tight, don't you think?" Ren asked worriedly. Takumi laughed.  
  
"He's always like that. There's no difference!" They both laughed at this and began the short walk home. Suddenly, they heard a big crash. They both knew it was Ren's older sister and Takumi's 2 older brothers and his other older sister. The four of them were in a garage band and were also very fond of throwing things around. Occasionally, something broke and they would try to it cover it up. This was one of those times, they assumed.  
  
"Oh great. What did they break this time." sighed Ren. Takumi thought for a while.  
  
"Well, last time, they broke the window with the basketball. I think they were tossing a."  
  
"Probably an instrument this time, huh?" Takumi nodded.  
  
"That's what I was thinking of," Ren laughed as she ran up the steps to the open door of her house. "Come on in. I think mum's gunna snap at 'em!!" Takumi ran up the steps and they made their way to the garage door. They pressed their heads to the door to listen.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! Mum's gunna snap at me!" A female voice shrieked inside. Ren rolled her eyes. It was her sister, Marisol, who was 15. There were footsteps and a loud smack.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself." It was another female voice. She was Takumi's older sister, Scarlett, who was 16. There was a male voice whispering. Another male voice, a loud one, began to yell.  
  
"OH CRAP! WHERE IS MY PICK!! THAT'S MY ONLY PICK!!" ((Mamo: heh. a pick is used to strum a guitar.)) He yelled. Takumi sighed.  
  
"Man. It's Tatsuya. yelling about his only pick. It's always in his pocket." he said, smacking his forehead. Ren giggled. She thought this was always funny because it was true. The pick was always in his pocket. Tatsuya was 13. He was the youngest and he played songs on his acrostic for Ren and Takumi sometimes.  
  
"Yup! I guess so." Then, the door opened and Takumi and Ren fell inside, right at the feet of Yoshio, Takumi's oldest brother. He was 17 and Ren was kind of afraid of him. Takumi was on his back looking up at Yoshio's face.  
  
"Sorry?" He squeaked, remember his brother's lack in patience. Ren got up and hugged his arm.  
  
"Please forgive us?" She said a little more firmly, but still squeaked. Yoshio just laughed.  
  
"You guys. we tricked you," he chuckled as he pat Ren's head.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU PUT MY PICK!" Tatsuya was still screaming in the back. Scarlett smiled and helped Takumi off the floor.  
  
"Okay. we were kidding. but I guess he isn't," She said as she pointed behind her. Everyone was looking at Tatsuya, who was on the floor groping around for his lost pick.  
  
"Try your pocket," Marisol suggested as she winked at Ren. He checked and pulled out his pick.  
  
"Oh. well, I'll shut up now then." he said, his face a light shade of pink. Ren ran to Tatsuya and jumped on his back.  
  
"Piggyback ride! Please Tatsuyaaaaa??" She said in her little girl voice, poking her bottom lip out a little. He looked at her and gave her a thumb up.  
  
"Sure! Anything for my little sister!" he said jokingly. They went upstairs with everyone following.  
  
"MUM! Can we get something to eat. like all the ice cream?!" Marisol screamed as she opened the freezer. A lady with a young face came downstairs and shut the freezer.  
  
"They can eat dinner here, but no ice cream before, okay?!" she half yelled, looking at the group.  
  
"MUMMY! What's for dinner, then?" Ren asked as she jumped off of Tatsuya's back and ran to hug her mom.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Hoshi, but we can't. We promised out mom we'd eat dinner at our house. for once," Scarlett apologized.  
  
"It's alright. I was starting to go to the grocery every other day," She laughed. Ren grabbed Tatsuya's wrist.  
  
"Let's go play outside! Will you watch, Tatsuya?" She said as she dragged him over to the door. He laughed and picked her up.  
  
"Okay, let's go! We'll be back soon, Mrs. Hoshi! Come one Takumi! Last one there is a rotten mochi!"((Petite Aura: ya know. as in rice cake mochi! Nummy^-^ )) Takumi ran out the door.  
  
"I bet I'll beet both of you guys!! I'm NEVER going to be a rotten mochi!" He yelled. Ren tilted her head to the side and jumped out of Tatsuya's arms.  
  
"Takumi. look at that! It's." she never got time to finish because there was a little white, round face poking out of one of the shrubs on the side of the house. Takumi ran to the bush and pushed the head back into the bush, to avoid being seen.  
  
"I'm going to lose then." Tatsuya said with a sigh. He walked slowly out the door. Takumi dove into the bush and Ren tried to cover as best as she could.  
  
"Hey. look at that! Takumi's already gone! Well, we. better go then. yup. " She said awkwardly. Tatsuya looked confused, but took her word. They walked slowly to the playground, hand in hand. As they were walking, she looked back frequently to see if Takumi was following. She tried to make it look less suspicious, but Tatsuya was starting to notice. When they got there, Takumi wasn't there.  
  
"Where is Takumi? I thought he didn't want to be the rotten mochi." Tatsuya grumbled. Ren tried to distract him.  
  
"Will you push me on the swing, please?" She jumped on a swing and began to pump her legs wildly, to look convincing. Tatsuya shuffled over and began to push her.  
  
"Ren. why don't you hang out with the girls in your class? Why do you hang out with Takumi?" He asked suddenly. Ren hesitated. She didn't like when this question was brought up, but for Takumi's sake, she answered.  
  
"Well, I think the girls are weird."  
  
"Huh. well, how so?"  
  
"They just want to play tea party and play with their dolls and they don't want to come out and play and get dirty. They all want to be inside and stay clean n all this stuff I don't want to do. I think it's better to play outside where you can run and do cart wheels and roll around in the grass. Who cares about a couple of grass stains if you're having fun!" Tatsuya laughed.  
  
"Well, obviously not you," Ren also laughed at this.  
  
"Yup I guess you're right and I think Takumi is a better playmate! We like the same things and it's easy for us to get along! I like things the way they are." Ren jumped out of the swing and landed on something that gave a yelp. It was Takumi and Terriermon. Terriermon was silent and looked like a toy.  
  
"Takumi!" Tatsuya yelled as soon as Ren stepped off of him. "Where were you? I was worried!" Takumi rubbed his back.  
  
"I was jogging here and then I saw a stuffed animal in one of the bushes. I tried to take it out. but it got STUCK!" he practically yelled the word 'stuck' to Terriermon who didn't flinch.  
  
"Then, why didn't we see you on the way!" Tatsuya demanded. Takumi frowned.  
  
"I hid in the bushes when I heard you coming. I was going to give the toy to Ren as a surprise," He handed Terriermon to Ren.  
  
"Aww. Takumi. you didn't have to give this to me," She said as she hugged him. He flinched. Ren saw a small splotch of blood on his shirtsleeve. "AIEE! Blood!! Tatsuya! TAKUMI'S BLEEDING HELP HIM NOW!!!" she shrieked.  
  
"I AM NOT BLEEDING!"  
  
"OHMIGAWWWWD!!! YES YOU ARE!! STAY STILL OR YOU'LL DIE OF BLEEDING!"  
  
"I WILL NOT! I DIDN'T SEVER ONE OF MY MAIN ARTERIES!"  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE! STAY STILL!!! TATSUYA SAVE HIM!" Tatsuya went over to Takumi and looked at his arm. It was a small line, not much bigger than a paper cut.  
  
"Okay. well, you're both wrong. Yes, Takumi, you're bleeding." Ren gave him a glare of satisfaction. "But. he won't die of something as small as this. He barely lost any blood at all, so calm down." Takumi gave her a funny scowl and Ren began to laugh.  
  
"Ah. you guys can never be serious."  
  
"Nope!" They both replied. Suddenly, there were footsteps behind them. As they turned around, there was a strong wind. Takumi rolled up his sleeve so no more blood would get on his clothes. Ren shivered and hugged Terriermon. Tatsuya looked at the figure and smiled.  
  
"Who's that.?" asked Ren, clinging to Takumi's arm.  
  
"I. think it's Alissa."  
  
Petite Aura: END OF CHAPTER! PUAHAHAH Mamo: Who do you think the boy with goggles is? By that. I mean which goggle boy. **sweatdrop** Who is Alissa and why as Terriermon come to the Human world!? Heheh you gotta read n find out next time.! Next chapter: When Peace Fails the Digital World Petite Aura: ARIGATO for reading! Plz Review now! If I don't get many reviews by the 2nd chapter. I may not continue. because I don't know if you like the story or not. Mamo: in simple terms. IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW, THEN I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE!!!!!! Well, we're going to go write the next chapter now. heh bai! 


End file.
